My world of Fruits Basket
by SoulEaterd17
Summary: Lost and Depressed with a terrible past, a girl moves in with Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, And Tohru! But will they be able to break through the walls she put up? How does she affect the Sohmas and how will they affect her? Rated M for Harm and a cruel Past!
1. Chapter 1

**OK this idea randomly came to me so I'm posting it hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or any of the stuff in it as much as I would love to!**

* * *

Cassidy's POV

It was about 5 in the morning by the time we left, me and my social worker that is, her name is Kana I guess she used to be a doctor but she didn't tell me about it and I didn't ask.

"Over there" she said pointing to a small black car. I headed over to it threw my stuff in the trunk and jumped into the front seat. Not saying anything and wearing my usual completely emotionless expression. I grabbed my I-phone out of my pocket and unrolled my head phones before plugging them into my ears and turning the volume up all the way, I pulled off my hood letting my fire red hair tumble down around my shoulders to my waist. I used my sweater as a pillow pushing it against the window and laying down losing my self completely in the music and the scenery flashing by. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the world of dreams, or in my case nightmares, it always starts the same!

**(dreaming)**

It was late at night the rain was pouring down seemingly by the bucketful's making it impossible for drivers to see out their windshields. My parents were just trying to get me and brothers home. I was 10 my brothers were 7 and 5 and we were driving home from a family friend's house. We just had my birthday party and I was super excited to finally be double digits, as I was thinking over my day we hit a corner a little too sharply but I didn't think anything of it.

'**NO' my mind screamed 'I don't want to see'**

. After we hit that turn to sharp our car started swerving between lanes.

'**NO'**

There was a flash of light and the blaring of loud our car was flipping, crashing, rolling over and over in the ditch.I heard screaming saw the red stain spread. I felt like it was drowning me, closing in on me, suffocating me. The screaming slowly faded away as I saw black and slowly drifted out of consciousness.

**(end of dream) **

"Cassie" I bolted strait up, sweating and realized I was still in the car parked in front of a house, with Kana shaking me and a concerned looking man on the porch.

"Cassie, sweetie, we are here are you ok?"

"Ya, what happened?" I asked groaning. "I don't know I just went in to talk to Shigure, for a minute and when I came back you were screaming so I tried to wake you" she explained pointing to the man as she said Shigure.

Hmmm so I suppose he's the one I will be living with. I thought blinking my bright gold coloured eyes and brushing my hair out of my eyes.

I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff out of the trunk before following Kana up to the porch where Shigure was waiting. After Kana introduced us He showed me to my room. "Come on Cassidy I want to enrol you in school early so I we can get to all your classes today, Ok" she asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever" I sighed and ran upstairs changing I pulled on some black skinny jeans, a black tank top, my leather jacket, and my combat boots; before running back down the stairs and walking to the door "Good bye, my new flower, see you after school" I heard Shigure call from his office, I ignored him, and ran out the door slamming it behind me, I jumped into the car feeling much better than this morning or at least good enough to pretend I was happy; I may be an extremely depressed person but I try not to show it; unfortunately it's impossible to make friends because I have troubles opening up to anybody so usually I don't talk.

"Hey Kana when do I get my bike?" I asked?

"It should be at Shigure's by the time you get home from school" she told me stopping the car in the parking lot and walking me to the office of my school. After a lot of talking and my entrance test the office lady handed me my schedule and tried to give me a uniform. Key word there **TRIED**, after a lot of me yelling about short skimpy skirts and indecent clothing and a calm talking to from Kana we persuaded the office lady to let me wear my clothes.

Finally after all my stuff was set I had my schedule and had said goodbye to Kana I was walking down the hallway. It was the middle of class time so there was no one in the halls yet. By the time I finally found my class it was literally two minutes so it was still the middle of class when I opened the doors and calmly strolled in like I owned the place not really caring about what people thought of me.

I walked up to the teacher and handed her the note, as she read it glanced around the class to find every one staring at me with different reactions!

Most of the boys jaws dropped and most of the girls glared, but some people looked terrified! Well they are just going to have to get used to it because there is no way in hell I am going to wear that uniform!

"Ok Cassie, introduce yourself to the class" she instructed me. I didn't really know what to say so this is what I told them.

"Hi I'm Cassidy, don't bother asking me out I don't want you to and don't try to be my friend either, you leave me alone I'll leave you alone!" I said giving my best death glare.

It was all true, I mean I guess I wanted a friend but every single person I have ever loved or trusted has betrayed me or is dead. So I don't trust or love anymore and my only facial expressions are: completely blank, or a glare.

"Ok Cassidy you can go sit between Sohma Kyo, and Sohma Yuki" she said gesturing to two bickering boys in the back row. **(I don't whether or not they actually sit next to each other but in my story they do) **

I looked at them as I walked over Kyo had bright orange hair the colour of mine **(although mine looked closer to the colour of fire)** and red eyes, hmm he's kinda hot. The other one Yuki has silver/grey hair and bright purple eyes; he just looked kind of like a girl.

They were leaning over my desk arguing so I couldn't sit down. I cleared my throat, but they still ignored me, I tried again louder, but still neither one of them noticed my presence. "Ok that's it" I said reaching and slapping both of them upside the head causing everyone to gasp, I then pulled both their heads so they were looking at my face "Hey assholes this is my seat and if you argue over my desk again I will kick the crap out of both of you, capiche?" I didn't wait for a reply I just shoved their faces in the direction of their desks and sat down.

Ignoring they're still shocked faces I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes just listening to the gossip around me. Even though they were whispering I could hear them fine, I have really good hearing.

"She hit prince Yuki she will pay…"

"I can't believe she did that…"

"What a bitch…"

I heard what they said but I didn't show it. I looked at what the sensei was trying to teach us and saw that I knew it already so I leaned back in my chair and waited for the day to end!

* * *

**End of Chapter I hope you liked it I will be posting more very soon!**

**I'm sorry for all spelling/grammar mistakes I know there are a bunch of them!**

**Please review! I'm begging!**

**If you have any questions about any of the chapters or characters just PM me or ask in a review and I will answer them by responding or just in my next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2 is done I hope you enjoy it!**

**BTW I have noooo clue how you hotwire motorbikes at all so don't kill me if I'm wrong please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters as much as I would love to! I do however own Cassidy!**

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

I was relieved and out the door the second school had ended. Overall school wasn't bad I liked my teacher and no one talked to me just like I had planned and I sat by myself at lunch not even bothering to leave the classroom because I didn't have a lunch. I was so hungry I practically sprinted back to Shigure's taking about 15 minutes less time than I would have if I had been walking.

Hmm I didn't see my bike in the drive way yet but whatever I'm home earlier than was expected I thought as I ran into the house!

I ran up to my room and threw my stuff on my bed before walking down to the kitchen and starting to make myself some rice balls and miso soup.

I finished the soup and started shaping my rice balls and added the salmon to the back, I love salmon. I set my rice balls on a plate and dished my soup into a bowl before washing the dishes. I went to put the towel I used to dry them in the laundry hamper.

When I came back I saw Shigure going for my food "Shigure get your dirty paws away from my food before I kick your ass, I'm starving!" He jumped and whirled around in surprise, before raising his hands and backing to the door in surrender!

**Kyo's POV**

As school ended the new girl shot up and bolted out of the classroom like hell was chasing her. Then that damn rat came over "Kyo you walk Miss Honda home I have student council stuff to attend to!" he instructed me. "Ya whatever, Ya damn RAT, go away" I yelled as he started walking away I jogged to the door where Tohru was waiting we went to our lockers and started walking home.

It took a bit longer than usual and when we got to front yard I saw a… I wonder who's that is then when we got to the door I heard Yelling "Shigure get your dirty paws away from my food before I kick your ass, I'm starving!" It was a girl Tohru and I looked at each other in surprise and opened the door to see Shigure backing out of the kitchen with his hands raised.

We looked at him and walked to the kitchen door to see… THE NEW GIRL?!

**Cassidy's POV**

After getting Shigure away from my food I picked it up from the counter and turned around to go to the living room only to see… Kyo Sohma and some girl I didn't know standing in the kitchen door staring at me!

"Shigure!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, when he got to the door I said "who are they, and why didn't anybody tell me there were 2 others living here?!"

Then the girl spoke up "Hi I'm Tohru Honda, this Kyo Sohma and there is another boy living here as well its Yuki Sohma he sits beside you in class!" the girl Tohru said sweetly!

"You know what I don't care, but the fact that we all live here doesn't change the fact that I don't want to talk to you so don't bother" I said shooting all three of them a glare and pushing past them before walking to my room, and starting to unpack the few things I own as I eat.

After I had calmed down, eaten all of my food and finished unpacking my clothes and the one picture I have with my family. I sat on bed and took out my guitar forgetting that I wasn't living on my own anymore I started to play. All my feelings in one sad depressing song, I wasn't exactly my situation but close enough!

**(Words by Skylar Gray)**

_Always in a rush never stay on the phone long enough_

_Why am I so self-important? _

_Said I'd see you soon but that was oh maybe a year ago_

_Didn't know time was of the essence_

_Soo many questions but I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me anymore_

_Not anymore_

_Soo much to tell you and most of all goodbye_

_But I know that you can't hear me anymore_

_Its soo loud inside my head _

_With words that I should have said_

_As I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_Never said_

_Always talking shit_

_Took your advice and did the opposite_

_Just being young and stupid_

_I hadn't been all that you coulda hoped for_

_But if you held on a little longer_

_You'd of had more reasons to be proud_

_Ohh soo many questions but I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me any more_

_Not anymore_

_It so loud inside my head with words that I should have said_

_As I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back word_

_The longer I stand here the louder the silence_

_I know that you're gone_

_But sometimes I swear I hear your voice where the wind blows_

_So I talk to shadows hoping you might be listening_

_Cause I want you to know_

_It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said_

_As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said_

_I never said _

_The words I never said_

_Never said_

**(End)**

By the end of the song I was crying not because the song was my situation but because my mom used to sing this song to me every night like a lullaby when I got my first guitar this was the first song I learned to play my mother helped me!

I dried the tears I didn't realize had been falling and walked downstairs with my dishes ignoring everybody as I started to wash my bowl, spoon, and plate I then dried them and put it away! I then walked into the living room to find a party apparently. Yuki had gotten home and Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru where sitting with a little boy who I had never seen before. When he saw me he all of the sudden jumped up and ran over to me grabbing my hand and jumping up and down "Hi I'm Momiji, and Hatsuharu is outside looking at that fancy motorcycle outside nobody knows who's it is so they said he could try to hot wire it what's your name?" Wholly crap could this kid talk "I'm Cassie" I said then did a double take. "Wait what is being done to my bike?" I asked not waiting for the answer before sprinting outside so fast I doubt and anybody noticed I was gone.

When I got out side I saw a kid maybe a year younger than me with white and black hair on my bike tinkering with it "GET THE FUCK OFF MY BIKE!" I screamed running over to him before shoving him off so hard he flew and wondered what had hit him. "Aww my poor baby!" I said climbing on when I saw his tool kit behind I quickly went to work on the repairs and had it done in less than 2 minutes correcting what had probably taken him half an hour. After that had finished I turned to where he was still sitting there gaping at me.

"Ok you listen here first of all WHAT THE HELL 2)Why were you touching my bike, if you ever touch it again without my permission I will kick the shit out of you 3) where the hell did you learn to hot wire like that" I said taking a step closer to him with every word.

When he started looking smug about that last hotwiring comment I figured he miss understood it and had to correct him "I mean seriously I would have had that bike hotwired, rebuilt and on the road in under 5 minutes without anyone noticing using only a hair clip! And that was so sloppy it took me an extra minute to put her back together, DUDE WHAT THE HELL, you want to learn how to properly hotwire something ask me! By the way the keys were right here" I said pushing him back on to the ground and walking over to my bike and lifting the seat showing my keys just lying there on my duffle bag of clothes!

I scooped up my keys grabbed my duffle bag and turned to see every one standing there staring at me open mouthed I pushed past them and walked up stairs to put the rest of my stuff away!

**Haru's POV**

I was so shocked to be shoved off the bike and three feet away on to the ground I couldn't move. And when I saw it was a GIRL and how pretty she was with her fiery red hair and blazing gold eyes, I couldn't get up. But I'm pretty sure I died, when she jumped on the bike and put back together what had taken me an hour and a half to undo. When she started yelling at me I saw so out of all I heard was "and where did you learn to hotwire like that?" I thought she meant I was good so I started smirking till I heard what she said next.

5 Minutes to hotwire put together and leave ya right, that's IMMPOSSIBLE!

She went back in the house but I still didn't move I just sat there plain and simple.

I must be in love!

**Cassidy's POV**

I really didn't mean to snap I just don't know what came over me! Now I will never make any friends since they've seen that!

I know I told them I didn't want or need friends but I do I really do! But how can I trust anybody when anybody I have ever loved has literally turned on me or died. I have a horrible past, but can I really move on?

* * *

**OK Done I hope you enjoy I will be posting periodically and the episodes will be out of order a little bit since Cassidy just randomly Dropped in!**

**OK the next chapter will be the lake house will some Cassidy/Sohma/Tohru bonding time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3 is up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters as much as I would like too!**

**OK btw Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Cassidy are all 15 in this story!**

**I do however own Cassidy!**

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

It seems like I had only just fallen to sleep when I was awakened by a knock on the door, strange I didn't have night mares… ah whatever. I got up and walked over opening my door to see Shigure standing there. "Hey Shigure, what's up?" I asked "well we we're all going to the Sohma lake house for the long weekend so pack all your stuff…" he trailed off as I yawned and stretched my arms over my stomach his mouth fell open and he started gaping when I realized I was in shorts and a tank top with my belly showing!

For most girls they would have shoved him out and slammed the door in his face. But for me the second I realized what he was seeing and was about to say something I pulled him INTO my room and slammed the door!

I knew what he was seeing, the scars all over me like thin little lines working as memories each one leads to an old nightmare!

"Cassie what happened?" he asked horrified and it plainly showed on his face.

"So Kana didn't tell you?" I asked "well she told me you had a rough life and really needed a place to stay… I didn't expect this kind of rough though!" he said and I let out a bitter laugh. "oh I've been through all kinds of rough Shigure, an each one makes me stronger, but it leaves me more alone every time" I said

"Shigure do you want to know what happened to me?" I asked shyly when he nodded I was ready to begin.

"By the way if you tell anyone, or shoot me a single look of pity I will kick your ass got it!" when he nodded again I was ready to actually start! I took a deep breath and let it out slowly! I had only meant to tell him a few things but once I started I couldn't stop!

"Well when I was little I had the perfect life my only family was me, my Mom, Dad, Josh and Alex. Josh and Alex where both younger than me! It was my birthday and we went to celebrate at a family friends house but when we were driving home there was an accident only my dad and I survived for me it was a miracle because I was cut up so badly I should have died but I didn't, when I got out of the hospital I expected my dad to be there for me like he used to be… but he wasn't, he got drunk every night and he blamed it on me at first it was just yelling but then he started hitting me and physically hurting me… among other things about after a while i started thinking it was true that I had killed my family so I didn't talk to anyone, I thought that I didn't deserve friends because I was a killer, then one day about 2 months ago, there was a new kid he pestered me every day to be my friend and I always told him no but one day a month ago he saw all my scars and decided to follow me home. My dad was very drunk that day and must have decided he had enough of me because that day he tried to kill me. When Michael-the boy saw he called the cops and ran in and tried to stop my dad but he killed him, my dad killed Michael and then just as he was about to kill me the cops showed up and put him in jail, I snuck out the back and was living on the streets until last week Shigure! That's it that is my terrible life feel free to kick me out or you might just turn on me or be killed like every other person in my life!" I said sobbing.

Shigure just looked blank like the life was suddenly drained out of him he walked over to me and put one of his arms around my shoulder. "I'm sorry Cassie, but I will never ever betray you ever you can trust me ok, I will be like your new father ok?" I just nodded wiping my tears on his shirt!

**Shigure's POV**

As soon as I heard what she had been through and saw all of her scars I instantly felt compassion. She is probably the strongest person I have ever met. To go through that and be able to talk at all is amazing. She has been through more than any of us have been through with Akito and we thought we had the worst lives! I don't know what came over me, but I recognized she needed a father figure!

"I'm sorry Cassie, but I will never ever betray you, ever you can trust me ok, I will be like your new father alright sweetie?" I asked her pleased when she nodded.

"Can I call you papa?" she asked shyly into my shirt not meeting my eyes, I was so shocked I almost didn't respond, "Umm it's ok if you don't want me to but it's what I used to call my dad before the accident…" she trailed off. "Of course you can call me whatever you like!" I said stoking her hair.

**Kyo's POV**

What is taking Shigure and that girl so long? He thought wait a second I barely know her name and she is living with us, that just sad! Well I guess since we are all going to the lake we can get to know her some more! But they really should hurry up!

"Shigure, Hurry up NOW are you guys ready to go yet?" I yelled up the stairs.

**Cassidy's POV**

I was shocked that the words had come out of my mouth and that he agreed I hadn't had a really family in five years but now I had a papa and house full of people! I don't even know where I got the word papa from, but them again my mom was French and my dad was Japanese so I guess I picked it from her. I thought as I wiped my tears and looked at Shigure, all of the sudden!

Shigure, Hurry up NOW are you guys ready to go yet?" Kyo yelled up the stairs. Shigure and I looked at each other before we both burst out laughing!

I got up and went to my closet as Shigure went out my door. I pulled my duffle bag from the top shelf and started piling clothes in not knowing how long we were staying for then I got changed in to loose black jeans, a red long sleeve V-neck shirt, my leather jacket and my combat boots before grabbing the key to my motorcycle and shoving it in my pocket. I picked up my duffle bag with one hand and grabbed my guitar case with the other before heading downstairs.

Not seeing anyone inside I made my way outside to where Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and… Papa was standing next to a man and his car. "Cassie this is Hatori, Hatori this is Cassie" Papa said making the appropriate hand gestures as he said the names.

**(From now on just assume Papa is Shigure unless it's someone else POV) **

"Ok are you guys ready to go?" Hatori asked we said yes as I walked over to my bike and started strapping my duffle bag and guitar case on the back. "Cassie what are you doing?" papa asked "there aren't enough seats in the car for all of us Papa so I'm taking my bike and following you guys" I told him "ok sweetie" he said closing the door. As Hatori pulled away I started following glad to be back on my bike!

* * *

**That's a wrap chapter three is up I hope you guys like it!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**And REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Yay chappy 3 part2!**

**There is going to be a major surprise in the one of the next few chapters I don't know which one yet though so you better stay updated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters as much as I would love to!**

**But I do own Cassidy!**

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

Papa? What the hell and what was with that sweetie crap? "Shigure why the HELL did she call you papa?" he asked "she hasn't had a real family in a long time and just wants a family so I became that family" he answered calmly.

"What? No of us have a real family right now and did you see Tohru calling you Papa the second day she moved in! No you didn't, this girl is probably just some over reacting, spoilt rotten, brat who doesn't know how to take care of her self-" I was interrupted.

"SHUT UP" Shigure roared angrier than I have ever seen him. "Kyo you have no idea what she has been through, she only told me a tiny bit of what she has been through and it's already ten times worse than any of the people in the car have had to feel from Akito or our parents! So stop it Kyo you have no idea!"

**Yuki's POV**

Wow I have never seen him this angry before it must be pretty bad, but I think either he's exaggerating or she was when she told him, because there is nothing worse then what I went through!

The car was dead silent as I pondered our first meeting yesterday

**(Flashback) **

I looked up from my work as I heard the door open and was shocked to see a girl with Flaming red hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen like liquid gold, both beautiful and mesmerizing. He was snapped out his thoughts when she spoke.

"Hi I'm Cassidy, don't bother asking me out I don't want you to and don't try to be my friend either, you leave me alone I'll leave you alone!" she had said giving everyone a death glare that made even me shudder!

Next thing I knew me and that stupid cat were slapped before turned to face hers as she threatened us!

**(End)**

Then I thought about the stories I have heard about her this morning.

The rest of the car ride was silent!

**Tohru's POV **

Hmm that pour girl I hope we can be friends! Maybe I will get to know her better on this trip! And was that a guitar she was carrying? I wonder if she will play for us this weekend. Maybe if I asked, yes I'm sure we will be best friends!

**Hatori's POV**

I have to say I was just as shocked as the children to hear her call Shigure Papa and to have him defend her like that I so shocked I'm pretty sure I almost crashed but Shigure wasn't one to lie so, I feel very sorry for this girl. I hope she doesn't find out about the curse so I don't have to erase her memory! Or I hope she will at least accept us anyway.

**Time Skip at the lake house!**

**Cassidy's POV**

As I parked my bike all I could think about was the breath taking view. I shoved the key in pocket and grabbed my stuff off the back of my bike and walked over to where the others were all standing. When I got there every body gave me a different reaction: Kyo glared, Yuki looked curios, Hatori looked pitiful, Tohru looked excited, and Papa just looked at me warmly.

I was confused by all of their reactions but decided to ignore it as Papa showed us each to a room. He showed me my room last and as I put my stuff away he said "Cassie you try to make friends with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru ok they are all really great people and they won't betray you ever" he told me then went out of my room and closed the door.

I guess I could, I mean I trust Shigure so I believe him. Yes I will try to make friends I just hope they like me! I set my guitar on the bed went to the door. After I opened it I was surprised to see Tohru standing there with her first raised to knock.

"Oh hey Tohru" I said with a smile. "Hey Cassie" she said then looked at the ground kind of sheepish. "Umm Cassie I have seen you with that guitar and was wondering if you would maybe play for us?"

As she said this froze, I have never played for anyone except my old family, what if they didn't like my playing. What should I do? I looked up saw Tohru's almost sad face at my hesitation and immediately felt bad. "Sure Tohru" I said with a smile "But I have never played in front of any one before except" I cut myself off and quickly mumbled "never mind" as I walked back into the room and got out my guitar!

I followed Tohru down the stairs as she led me to the living room and sat next to me on the couch we were the only ones in there. "What would you like me to play?" I asked her "Oh since I'm already asking so much of you and you're the one playing you should definitely play your favourite I just want to hear you play!" "Ok, Ok" I laughed at her ramblings and she blushed!

I sat for a moment deciding what to play then decided to do what she said and just play my favourite I started strumming and just got lost in the music as I sang!

**(Titanium by: David Guetta)**

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud_

_Not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets we could see_

_You shoot me down_

_But I get up_

_I'm bulletproof proof_

_Nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet you take your aim_

_Fire away fire away_

_You shoot me down, _

_But I won't fall I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice_

_Stick and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talkin loud not saying much_

_I'm bullet proof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down and I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone hard, Machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium __**(X4)**_

_I am titanium_

**(End)**

As the song ended I left my eyes closed for a few moments before opening them and almost jumped a foot in the air everyone was gathered around on the couches staring at me in amazement! "Holy guacamole, when did you guys get here!" I asked totally seriously until suddenly everybody burst out laughing "guacamole, who says that anymore?" Papa gasped out as I pouted.

"Wow Cassidy that was very good where did you learn to play like that?" Hatori asked. After he asked that I could feel my face going pale and the smile dropping off my face instantly. The others must have noticed because the laughter died instantly.

Within seconds I had my walls back up and smile softly "My mother taught me when I was 9 years old and I have been practicing since" I answered calmly " I will be back I'm just going to go put this away" I said walking up the stairs.

**Kyo's POV**

I was in the room Shigure gave me unpacking my stuff when I heard singing. It was beautiful the kind of singing that made you want to drop what you were doing and go listen as hard as you could before it ended. So that is exactly what I did.

I walked down the stairs to see Cassie sitting on the couch next to Tohru playing her guitar and singing softly looking happier and more at peace then I had ever seen her!

She looks beautiful when she is calm like this, with her hair reflecting the light and- wait WHAT! I did not just think that what is happening to me!

Just forget that ever happened I told myself looking up as Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori entered the living room to watch her play as well!

By the time she had finished we were all gaping at how amazing she was! Then we were laughing at something she said. Until Hatori asked her where she learned to play like that when she got that pale every one stopped laughing and I looked like someone had died!

Suddenly she was happy again telling us that her mother taught her!

I swear this girl is Bi-polar! Yelling at us to stay away, then happy, then sad, now happy again? She is si confusing and she's hiding something I want to figure out just what it is!

* * *

**Okay chapter three is done and complete!**

**I hope you enjoyed if you have any Ideas you wants me to add or anything to clear up than just PM me or tell me in a review!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW! REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!**

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

I was surprised at how easily I put my smile back on, I thought as I climbed into bed with my Manga it's called Ouran High School host Club! It's really funny and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru are my favourite!

As I finished I wound up falling asleep but my nightmares had come back! This time it was a series of them!

**(Nightmares)**

It was the day of the accident with me crying over the bodies wrapped in the bags! Not wanting to let them go, the pictures of their lifeless bodies devoid of colour, still flashing in my mind!

All I had wanted was my dad but I knew that changed the moment I had stepped through that door!

Then they were flashes pictures!

Him beating me

**NO**

Him cutting me

**STOP**

Him hovering above me

**PLEASE NO STOP!**

**(End)**

Then I actually felt warmth I started thrashing around!

"No stop its ok I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise"

When I heard this I stopped thrashing and pulled whoever this was closer when they tried to leave "please stay, don't let him hurt me, don't let him find me" I cried clutching whoever it was!

**Kyo's POV**

Tohru was finishing up making supper, and Shigure and that damn rat disappeared to somewhere so I had to go get Cassidy for supper, just my luck!

As I walked up to her door I heard crying but it was very faint then I heard mumbling "no don't leave me please come back I don't want you to die"

I opened the door to see Cassidy rolling around and thrashing in her bed!

Nightmare I went to comfort her and try to wake her up but as I got closer to her she got louder "NO" I sat next to her and hugged her "STOP" she started crying I didn't know what to do so I cradled her and brushed her hair out of her face "PLEASE NO STOP" she cried again!

I tried talking to her "No stop its ok I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise" I said rocking her back and forth! Almost as soon as I said that she settled down! I had no idea what I was doing! WHY ON EARTH AM I HUGGING HER AND HOW?

As I tried to leave she immediately pulled me back and started crying again!

JEEZE HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH CRYING GIRLS!?

"please stay, don't let him hurt me anymore, don't let him find me" she pleaded and I had no idea what she was talking about after about ten minutes she settled down and I snuck away deciding to forget what just happened! I closed her door softly figuring she could use the sleep!

I got back downstairs "Kyo where is Cassie-chan?" Tohru asked setting plates on the table, "she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up" I told Tohru sitting down and digging into my food, wondering what just happened!

**Cassidy's POV**

I woke up with a start and got out of bed looking at the clock, its already 12 how did I sleep so long?

I wondered pulling on my usual clothes, Black skinny jeans, a black tank top, my leather jacket, and my combat boots before brushing my hair and putting it in a messy bun!

As I went downstairs I heard talking as I rounded the corner! I saw everyone but Shigure and Hatori sitting down eating lunch! There was even a plate left out for me so I went to my seat and started eating!

"Good morning Cassidy-Chan!" said Yuki and Tohru at the same time whereas Kyo just nodded "good morning everybody" I replied!

"So Cassie-chan Yuki, Kyo and I were just going for a walk would you like to come?" Tohru asked in that sweet way she has "sure and just call me Cassie Ok?" I said!

**TIME SKIP TO THE WALK!**

**STILL CASSIE POV**

The walk was silent but it was good we were playing around a lot, and then as usual Yuki and Kyo got in an argument over him being accepted to the family or something like that, then also as I was coming to realize as usual, Yuki beat him!

I fell sorry to Kyo and I genuinely like him… NOT that I would ever tell him that but I think I'm getting along better with everybody and I think they accept me to some extent.

They also seem like a real family, but then again how would I know? I haven't had a real family for about 10 years! I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the three start talking about going to a lake!

I wonder what they're secret is and I just realized it but Kyo always looks sad. He has kind of the same expression I do!

Hey wait they are all in my class and since I live with them maybe we can be friends at school? Hmm but then I might meet new people maybe in school I should avoid them?

I was instantly pulled out of my thoughts by two loud splashes I jumped and looked up to see the Kyo and Yuki swimming!

Oh god! I started hyperventilating and shaking I saw Tohru get to the water and also jump in after Yuki reassuring her that he would help her if she got tired!

I could barely breathe memories started to take over my consciousness!

``Aww what's the matter is Cassie scared of water?" Kyo taunted, I didn't even know he been standing next to me when did he get out of the lake? Then I realized Yuki and Tohru were out too and were just sitting on the shore a ways away!

Suddenly I was shoved off the ledge and fell towards the water. I heard Kyo cackling but then screams drowned him out, oh wait those were my screams!

I didn't have time to suck in a breath before I hit the water, my ears popped and I knew I was sinking, but I couldn't do anything or move my arms the memories were surrounding me I couldn't feel my body anymore.

All I saw was my dad with my arms and legs tied shoving me face down into our swimming pool multiple times, not to kill me no to torture me. To have me on the verge of death and in pain only to bring me up and make me face the torture over and over again!

I gave up fell and fell limp. The pressure and burning of my lungs was excruciating my brain started to go fuzzy.

When suddenly, I felt hands, hands pulling at me and dragging me up to the surface. When I felt the cool air I gasped in a breath looking up at the concerned faces of Yuki and Tohru.

Then I turned my head and saw Kyo soaking wet and exhausted! "WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULDN'T SWIM!" he yelled at my face!

"I can swim" I mumbled quietly.

"WHAT! THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU? YOU ALMOST DROWNED! AND I HAD TO JUMP IN AND SAVE YOUR ASS!"

"I know how to swim I just couldn't, and you're the one who pushed me in the water!" I said and sighed as painfully pulled myself up. I was completely and utterly exhausted but I still managed to run all the way home and climb into bed not even bothering to change!

**Kyo's POV**

What the does she mean? She knows how to swim she just couldn't? And why did she look so scared?

I started to feel bad about pushing her in earlier but I still saved her and she didn't drown!

Normally when people are scared of water they react but she looked absolutely petrified, and hers seems to on a way higher scale! Maybe it has something to do with that nightmare she had! I wonder… I will find out her secret eventually, and I will figure out why I could hug her this morning, I wonder if that's a onetime thing and how does it work? I thought as we got back to the house! We got changed and each went to do our own thing.

I wonder if Cassie is ok?

* * *

**Done YAY**

**I have one thing to say!**

**REWIEV! REVIEW! REVIEW! Even constructive criticism!**


	6. sorry

ok I'm REALLY sorry but unfortunately I will not be able to come on fanfiction for a long while and I didn't update much as it is so I'm giving my stories over to my cousin to do what she wants with them she told me she may or may not update to them but I don't know :(

And if you have any questions PM me or her and if its me I will get back to you when ever I can!

her name is Taintedredrose

LOVE YOU GUYS 3 3 3

Peace out


End file.
